


A Leap of Faith

by thelovelylunareclipse



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, Georgi wants love, I broship Georgi and Victor don't stop me, Sorry guys, The shipping isn't the main focus, Very Very Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 11:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelovelylunareclipse/pseuds/thelovelylunareclipse
Summary: "Hey, where can I find that?" Georgi asked him.Confused, Victor cocked his head to the side. "Find what?"Georgi smiled wistfully, almost sadly. "The kind of love that'll make me stupid. The kind that will last. What you and Yuuri have," he stated.(Post Episode 12, just a little ficlet centred around Georgi and Victor with Victuuri mentions)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! So this is the first yoi fic I've ever posted, please leave a comment as it would be much appreciated!  
> I feel like Victor and Georgi are friends as well as rivals, even though we're never actually told what the relationship is between them. I figured they couldn't be rink mates for so long and not be friends, so this fic just kind of happened as a result...  
> Also, I did this very quickly and didn't actually edit. I'll probably come back and fix it soon anyway.  
> You can find me on tumblr @thelovelylunareclipse!

Yuuri was the most amazing person Victor had ever met. Yes, he was shy at first, but once they'd started talking and getting to know each other, Victor was convinced - there was no greater satisfaction than watching the beauty that was Yuuri Katsuki as he bloomed.

And Victor was smitten, to say the least.

Currently, he watched as his love skated a few laps around the rink to warm up, passing by Yuri and Mila a few times before stopping to talk to them properly. Mila said something that made Yuuri laugh while the other Yuri grumbled, then proceeded to skate a few laps next. Mila and Yuuri watched the angry teen before shrugging and continuing their conversation. It wasn't long before Yuuri's melodic laughter rang out again.

Victor smiled fondly as his chest warmed. Suddenly, the sound of a low chuckle to his right brought Victor out of his reverie, and he turned to look at the source.

Georgi looked down at him with amusement. "My, my, Victor. I don't think I've ever seen you like this," he spoke with a teasing lilt as he sat next to him, and Victor turned his attention back to the skaters on the rink. An easy smile formed on both his and Georgi's faces - despite being rivals, they were still very much friends and enjoyed each other's company.

"Why aren't you on the ice with them, Georgi?" Victor asked.

Georgi shrugged, watching as Yuri shoved Mila off to the side. It was her turn to go, apparently. "You looked a little lonely over here. How's the foot, by the way?"

Victor's mood changed completely as he sighed heavily in false desperation, and turned to grab at Georgi's shoulders, shaking him a little. "It's still uncomfortable to walk~" he whined, then melodramatically draped himself over Georgi's lap as he continued to cry. The other could only laugh at Victor's antics, patting his friend on the head as the latter whined about how he was dying.

What Georgi was referring to was something that had happened that morning. Victor showed up in the locker room, holding a conversation with Yakov as he went to go sit by Yuuri to tie up his skates. However, Victor ended up stubbing his toe on the bench, sending everyone into a fit of laughter as he flailed dramatically in pain. Yuuri and Yakov helped him over to the seats by the rink after they'd confirmed he was okay and didn't break anything, but Victor wasn't done. He tried to get Yuuri to nurse him back to health and kiss it better (or to just, you know, kiss _him_ ), but was quickly halted when Yuri threatened to kick him in the injured foot if he didn't stop being gross. Victor stared blankly and wisely stopped talking, earning him another round of laughs and a quick kiss on the top of his head (courtesy of his angel).

Speaking of...

As Georgi settled down, Victor brought his attention back to the rink. Yuuri was now practicing a few jumps, smiling. Although, that statement wasn't entirely correct - he wasn't just skating or practicing anymore, but dancing. Victor didn't realize an adoring smile had spread across his face until Georgi poked him in the cheek and he felt it drop. He turned his head back up to his friend.

"Hey, where can I find that?" Georgi asked him.

Confused, Victor cocked his head to the side. "Find what?"

Georgi smiled wistfully, almost sadly. "The kind of love that'll make me stupid. The kind that will last. What you and Yuuri have," he stated.

Taken aback, Victor didn't immediately know what to say. He sighed, sat up, and grabbed Georgi's hand in comfort. "Hey, you'll find someone. Don't worry about it," he tried to soothe.

Georgi laughed humourlessly, but gave Victor's hand a squeeze in gratitude. He didn't look at Victor's face, choosing instead to watch the rink. After a brief silence, he sighed, and pulled his hand out of Victor's grasp. "Victor, I'm already 27..." he started, but didn't finish the thought.

Victor understood the unspoken end of that sentence all the same, though. "And?" he asked, "I found Yuuri when I was 27. It's not too late for you, Georgi," he stated, rubbing the other's back, "trust me on that."

A ghost of a smile graced Georgi's features, and he finally turned his head to face Victor. At the assurance on Victor's face, though, he visibly brightened. "What should I do, then, oh wise one?" he teased.

Victor smiled, and thought about it. What was it that lead up to him and Yuuri being together, exactly? He tried to remember. Georgi watched, happy that his friend was actually thinking about it and not brushing the question off. It was a nice feeling to be taken seriously.

Suddenly, Victor's back straightened, and he was grinning as he exclaimed "I got it!" in excitement. Briefly, everyone in the room turned to look at the man quizzically. Both Victor and Georgi froze, unprepared for all the attention to be on them, but when it became apparent that Victor's idea was not for everyone to hear, they all shrugged and returned to what they were doing. Well, almost all of them.

Yuuri continued to look at Victor curiously, and decided to take a break. He approached the rink barrier, which didn't go unnoticed by the Russian.

Georgi nudged Victor impatiently. "Well?" he asked, "what do you think?"

Victor smiled, still looking at Yuuri as he slowly approached.

Georgi grabbed the man's shoulders and shook him. "Victooor" he whined.

Victor only laughed, before finally turning to Georgi. Yuuri was still out of earshot. Georgi waited for Victor to say whatever it was, visibly fighting his impatience (and failing). Victor grinned, and with the most casual voice, said, "Take a leap of faith, Georgi."

The younger Russian was about to reply when he was cut off. "Oi, what are you two doing?" Yuuri asked from a few feet away, amused.

Victor switched back to his English flawlessly as he reached a hand out for Yuuri, saying that they were just talking. The latter took it without hesitation when he arrived, and smiled. Georgi watched the two as they looked at each other tenderly. Did they even realize how much love they oozed with a single look?

"How's the foot?" Yuuri asked, and Georgi went stiff. Almost instantly, Victor let out an over-the-top cry and draped himself across Georgi's lap _again,_  bringing his free hand up to cover his eyes with the back of it. Georgi dissolved into a fit of laughter, because _really._ He didn't know how Yuuri put up with him.

One look at the way Yuuri rolled his eyes told him Yuuri didn't either.

**Author's Note:**

> By "leap of faith", Victor was referring to putting himself out there a little more. Georgi interpreted it as travelling a bit until he finds his true love. Yakov was not impressed.  
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
